When will life begin?
by Traitor XIII
Summary: First day of high school for Amu and she finds a package in her locker. Inside it contains something she didn't think she'd ever see again! Plus, a new girl named Aaron comes into the picture... - NEW CHAPTER! READ READ READ! 8DD
1. High school never ends

**Trai: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction. So, I decided that it will be a Shugo Chara one because I've been obsessed with it for a while now. XD**

**Ikuto: You're such a loser.**

**Trai: SHUT UP. I know I am. Anyway, I hope you guys like this! ...Ahaha.**

**Amu: Trai doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Trai: Except for Aaron. I own her! ;D**

**Ikuto: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

><p>Intro -<p>

It's the first day of high school for Amu and the guardians. They're all excited. Except for Amu. Why, you ask? Well. It's been a while since she last saw Ikuto. Even though she's dating Tadase right now, she still misses him. He hasn't texted her in over four years. Even Utau hasn't heard from him! It was starting to make her mad...!

_Amu's POV_

* * *

><p>First day, ehh? I sighed as I walked down the hallway with Tadase.<p>

''You alright, Amu-chan?'' he asked me.

I looked over to him. Y`know, Tadase has really grown up. He's gotten stronger. And I like that. Although, Kiseski is still here which means Tadase hasn't OFFICALLY grown up. I smiled kindly to him, ''Yeah. I'm alright. I'm just...tired I guess'' I lied. I've been lying a lot to Tadase lately. But he's to naive to even realize that I have. Either that or he doesn't really care. I watched as he said his goodbye.

Soon I was walking down the hallway by myself. Which was fine, I guess. I've been alone a lot lately. Since father left and mother died I had to take care of Ami. But Ami's old enough to do what she pleased. So she's normally at her friends house. Anyway, I stopped at my locker and opened it up. As soon as I did, something fell on me.

''Oww!'' I cried. Putting my hand on my head, I picked it up. It was...a package? I stared at it. A package with a heart, spade, clover and diamond on it. Okay. Kind of creepy. But where did it come from? No one knew my locker combo. Plus, all of my friends were gone. Rima transfered she'll be back soon. Utau is all the way in America, shooting a movie or something. Kukai I don't really see anymore. Yaya and Kairi are still in middle school. Nagihiko was off studing dance...again. So. I was all alone with Tadase. But, I don't think he really cares anymore.

The bell rang and I placed the package back into my locker. Slamming the door shut, I ran down the hallway and into my first period.

_Normal POV._

* * *

><p>Amu sat in her desk, drawing all over her notebook. ''Everyone listen please!'' The teacher called. The pinkette raised her head lazily, and waited to see what was going on. ''Welcome class. I am Mr. Sukito. But, I'd like to introduce you're new classmate. Aaron Dare.''<p>

The door opened and in came a girl with long silver-white hair. Her eyes were a blood red color, and she was wearing glasses. The guys all screamed and the girl's rolled their eyes. Just like when Rima first came to Seiyo Elementary. Oh the good old days. But what Aaron did next made a question mark appear over Amu's head.

Aaron waved her hand and said, ''Yo''

Everyone was stunned. Would a girl really say yo? Hmm. But it wasn't that yo that got Amu. It was the WAY Aaron said yo. It reminded her of...of...

''Ikuto?'' Ran whispered.

Amu blushed and shook her head. ''R-Ran!'' she whispered. Ran smiled and stared back over at Aaron. The girl looked directly at Amu. And then a smirk appeared on her face. Uhh...okay. Now THAT was kind of weird. ''Miss Dare, please take you're seat'' Mr. Sukito said. ''Ahh, gomen'' Aaron bowed and quickly walked to her seat on the otherside of the classroom.

As class went on, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia all got that strange feeling.

They had the feeling that...Aaron had her own Shugo Chara.

_Amu's POV._

* * *

><p>I stretched my arms and yawned. ''FINALLY. The day is over...'' Packing up my belongings, my eyes drifted towards Aaron. All day Aaron and I had the same classes. And I couldn't stop get that feeling that there was something...different about her.<p>

''Amu-chan'' I looked up and realized that Tadase was standing there.

''T-Tadase-kun. You scared me!'' I said. He laughed and smiled at me, ''Are you ready to go?'' I slung my bag over my shoulder and nodded. I followed Tadase out of the room.

But as we walked down the hallway, I realized that I left that package in my locker. ''Y`know what, Tadase-kun? I'll walk home alone today. I'll see you tomorrow!'' I quickly walked down the hallway, leaving the blond confused at my actions.

When I came to my locker, I spun the dial and pulled it open. I grabbed the package and stared at it again. It had no address and nothing on it besides those four symbols. Which I still find kind of creepy.

Placing the package to my side, I slammed my locker shut and slowly walked down the hallway.

But then it happened. I ran STRAIGHT into Aaron, making the both of us fall backwards and drop our belongings.

''Ahh, gomen Aaron-chan!'' I yelled sitting up.

She placed a hand over her head and muttered ow. And then she looked at me with those blood red eyes, hidden behind her glasses. ''Ahh, don't worry about it. I wasn't watching where I was going, Hinamori-san''

I sat there stunned as she gathered her things and stood up. ''Bye Hinimori-san~'' she called.

Soon she was out of sight and I blinked. ''How did she...know my name?'' I muttered. Gathering up my things I shook my head. There really was something different about that Aaron girl.

I unlocked the door to my house and pushed the door open.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter, next to Ami's backpack.

_Amu_

_I went to Tia's house again. I'll be home for dinner! See you then!_

_- Ami._

A sigh escaped my lips. Ami's always at Tia's house. I guess she doesn't want to ever come home. Mother died less than a year ago...and Ami loved her.

Shaking my head, I placed my bag on the counter and the package.

''Gonna open it, Amu?'' Miki flew next to me.

''Should I?''

''Of course-desu!'' Suu said.

''But...''

''Amu! Just open it. We wanna see what's inside too!'' Ran yelled.

I sighed. ''FINE!''

Dia just smiled at me.

I used all the strength I had to rip the box open. I picked up what was inside.

I dropped it on the counter and took a step back, only to trip over a toy that Ami left on the floor. ''T-t-that can't be!'' I yelled, looking up at my Shugo Chara's.

Why...was THAT inside the package!

There was no way...right?

* * *

><p><strong>Trai: AHH! Fail cliffhanger~<strong>

**Amu: I wanna know what's inside!**

**Trai: YOU'LL KNOW IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Ikuto: I wasn't in the story.**

**Trai: For the love of- Ikuto. You'll be in soon!**

**Suu: Please review, desu!**

**Trai: Yeah, review please~ It'll help me type faster. Plus I'd like to know what you guys think~**

**Ikuto: Wait. This is an Amuto story right? THEN WHERE AM I?**

**Trai: OH MY GOSH. STOP IT IKUTO!**

**Dia: Whoever can guess what's inside gets a cookie~**


	2. It all starts here

**Trai: I have no life, do I? Writing the next chapter the next day. XD**

**Ikuto: You don't.**

**Trai: HEY. Shut up!**

**Amu: G-Guys! Calm down. Anyway, we thank you for the reviews!**

**Trai: What she said. Glad you guys like my story~**

**Ikuto: JUST GET ON WITH IT...AGAIN!**

**Miki: Trai doesn't own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap-<em>

_I used all the strength I had to rip the box open. I picked up what was inside._

_I dropped it on the counter and took a step back, only to trip over a toy that Ami left on the floor. ''T-t-that can't be!'' I yelled, looking up at my Shugo Chara's._

_Why...was THAT inside the package!_

_There was no way...right?_

* * *

><p><em>Amu's POV.<em>

I-I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Why was it! I looked at my chara's who had their mouths wide open. After that moment of staring, I quickly stood up and ran into my bedroom. I opened my closet and dug through it.

''Amu-chan what are you looking for?'' Ran came up behind me.

''The pouch from fifth grade...'' I replied, still digging through. Everything important from fifth grade I kept in that pouch. Well, all the small things at least. Where was it! I thought I put it in my closet!

''Amu-chan!'' I quickly spun around, only to see Miki, Suu and Dia standing on my desk. And sitting on my desk was my pouch. I smiled at them and shut my closet. Walking over to the table, I sat down on my chair and stared at it. Did I really want to see? Yes. I HAD to. Because what was in that pouch...Biting my bottom lip, I opened the pouch and started pulling things out of it.

Soon my desk was full of random crap. Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia stared at me. I stared at the pouch. Why wasn't it in there! Pushing back on my chair, I stood up and ran back downstairs. Walking over to the counter, I stared down at it. Taking a deep breath I picked up what the thing was.

''I can't believe it. Why is the Humpty Lock in the box?'' I whispered.

After we defeated Easter, I decided that it was time to put my lock away. So, after we graduated Elementary school I placed it in the pouch along with a few other things. But...the last time I saw it it was in the pouch. Why was it in this package? Hmm...

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV.<em>

Amu and Ami sat at the table, eating their dinner silently. Of course, Amu couldn't stop wondering why her Humpty Lock was in the package! Moving her left hand to her neck, she gripped onto it. Ami saw Amu moved her hand and she looked at her sister, ''Nee-chan? What are you doing?''

Amu blinked twice and quickly moved her hand. ''A-Ahh! Nothing at all~'' And then she quickly dug into her food, trying to avoid Ami's eye contact. Soon Amu was finished with dinner and she stretched her arms. ''Well. Your turn for clean up. I'm off to bed. Night!'' Walking to the counter, she grabbed her bag and the empty package.

And then she ran upstairs.

* * *

><p><em>Amu's POV.<em>

I cracked my eyes open, only to hear my cell go off. Slowly I sat up and kicked my legs over the side of the bed. Standing up, I walked over to my desk and picked up my cell. Flipping it open I asked, ''Moshi-moshi?'' (A/N: Something people say when they answer the phone. XD)

''Amu-chan? It's me, Tadase. Come to the Royal Garden in a half hour, alright? I'll see you then'' I listened as he hung up the phone. And I did the same. Royal Garden, huh? Why now! It was my day-off! UGH. I walked to my closet and pulled out one of my outfits. Stripping out of my pajamas, I changed into them. I did my hair too and actually put my pouch on my side. Since my chara's were still sleeping, I thought I'd let them rest in there. Placing my eggs inside I was about to leave when my eyes wandered to the Humpty Lock. Slowly, I picked it up and tied it around my neck. Well. Time to go.

I quietly walked past Ami's room and down the stairs to the front door. Slipping my shoes on, I left the house.

As I walked down the street my mind kept going to Ikuto and the Humpty Lock. Before we defeated Easter, I saw many of Ikuto's memories. I even saved him! And then we did those...interesting charanari's. Of course, I haven't been able to become Amulet Fortune since then. Not that I ever tried or anything. Shaking my head, I passed a building. But as I was passing it...I felt something HIT ME ON MY HEAD.

I shot my head straight up. I SWORE I saw a familiar midnight blue color, but maybe my mind was just playing a trick on me? Yeah, that was probably it. And then my eyes wandered to the ground. I saw something shiny. Bending down, I picked it up. Of course...my eyes widened! I-I-IT WAS THE DUMPTY KEY!

Gripping it in my hand, I took off into a run towards the Royal Garden. Okay. Now I HAD to talk to Tadase!

**Timeskip~**

Coming to the Royal Garden, I pushed the glass door open. I gripped onto the key harder and stepped inside. As soon as I did so, I saw people...

Yaya...Kairi...Nagihiko...Rima...Kukai...Utau...and Tadase!

''Amu-chi!'' Yaya waved at me. I waved back.

''H-Hinamori-san!'' Class prez said. I smirked at his red face.

''Amu-chan'' Nagihiko waved. It was still weird knowing that Nagihiko was once Nadeshiko. Shrugging my shoulders, I waved back.

Rima just stared at me.

''Hinamori!'' Kukai called, grinning at me. He BETTER not be thinking of taking me out for a run...

Utau just waved.

And then Tadase came over and placed a hand on my shoulder. ''Amu-chan. It's good to see you'' he said. I smirked. We just saw each other yesterday...

Shaking my head, I ran over to the table and hugged everyone. ''It's been so long!'' I yelled slightly.

And that's when the door opened.

And in came...Aaron Dare?

''Yo!'' she waved, grinning at all of us.

What was she doing here?

* * *

><p><strong>Trai: Chapter two end~<strong>

**Ikuto: I wasn't in this one either!**

**Trai: /facepalm. Be quiet! You'll be in the next chapter...probably.**

**Amu: The humpty lock! And why did I get hit with the dumpty key?**

**Trai: Because I wanted you to feel pain! Muahah- Nah. Just kidding. I dunno, I thought it'd be...interesting?**

**Aaron: You guys are so lame. Anyway, I'm glad I was in this chapter~**

**Trai: I bet you were. /points to the readers. Review chapter two, tell me what you thought. I thought I should mention I had SLIGHT writers' block, so it didn't turn out as good as I hoped. ...Ahaha.**

**Ikuto: Idiot.**


	3. And it soon begins

**Trai: Ahh, the convention was awesome! But, it's good to be home.**

**Ikuto: Idiot.**

**Trai: Shut up. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy chapter two~ With my amazing ending. Haha, yeah...no. .**

**Amu: Trai doesn't own Shugo Chara or it's characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap-<em>

_Shaking my head, I ran over to the table and hugged everyone. ''It's been so long!'' I yelled slightly._

_And that's when the door opened._

_And in came...Aaron Dare?_

_''Yo!'' she waved, grinning at all of us._

_What was she doing here?_

* * *

><p><em>Amu's POV.<em>

Yeah, seriously? What was she doing here?

I sat down in my chair and watched as Aaron walked closer to us. Everyone else just had a smile on their face like they knew something. Okay...Kind of creepy, if you ask me.

I watched as Tadase-kun walked over to her. She smiled at him and I frowned.

''Everyone. This is Aaron Dare. She's...a helper, I suppose'' He said. By everyone I was guessing he meant just me since the others just nodded.

''Helper? Why not a guardian?'' I heard Nagihiko asked.

Aaron looked over at him and grinned. ''I'd rather just help with the battles than do all of the work'' After she finished saying that..she looked at me. I didn't like that.

''Can we see your chara, Aaron-chi?'' Yaya asked.

Aaron nodded and pulled out her egg. It had a shiled and a sword on it. It was red, black, white and checkered too. I watched as Aaron shook her egg and the top cracked open.

''What?'' a voice asked. ''C`mon, Lea. They'd like to meet you''

The top of the egg dropped on the floor, and a shugo chara floated in the air. The chara had short black hair and eyes like Aaron did. She was wearing armor and had a sword and shield straped to her back. She looked kind of like a guy, but maybe that was just me.

''Yo'' Lea said, staring at all of us.

I felt sad hearing that yo. So, I stood up and gathered my things. ''Y`know what? I have plans today. So I better get going.''

I started into a walk but I heard footsteps behind me. ''Y`know, I have to head to work. I'll see you guys tomorrow'' Aaron said.

Soon, the both of us were walking together...in silence.

* * *

><p><em>Aaron's POV.<em>

Okay. I have to admit something. Those guardians...seem so dull. None of them seemed to have any spunk or anything. Especially that Rima chick. Why was she so dull? AND GLARING AT ME? Man do I hate people.

A sigh escaped my lips as I went the opposite direction of Hinamori-san. Okay. She seemed kind of interesting. Four charas? C`mon! That's not usual for a person! At least, all the onse I've met have had the most of two. TWO. And I'm like them. I have two. Lea and...well, my egg. Stupid egg. HATCH ALREADY, DAMMIT!

I slowly walked into town and sighed.

''You alright, Aaron?'' Lea asked me.

I looked up to my knight-looking chara. ''Ahh, yeah. I'm fine. I just...have a lot on my mind, I guess''Lea just shrugged and sat on my head.

I soon came to a giant glass building that read EASTER. Do I work for Easter? No no. My job is just in their office building. Please don't ask. It's quite...confusing. My job and Easter don't even get along! Which I STILL find quite funny! Anyway, I walked down the hall and into the elevator. Pressing floor 44, I wait patiently.

''Why do you work for these guys again?'' Lea asked.

''Because my parents suck, that's why'' I replied. And it's my parents fault I had to work here. They're drunks and got fired from their jobs. So if I want to stay in this city, I have to pay most of the rent. Oh. Did I mention I live by myself? I moved out of my parents place a while ago and got a onebedroom apartment. It's quite cozy. But expensive. So I got this job to keep myself living there. `Though...I still hate it.

When the elevator opened up, I slipped through the group of people and down the long hallway to the very last door. Pushing it open, I heard a deep voice say my name.

''Aaron.''

* * *

><p><em>Amu's POV.<em>

Why did I keep feeling sad when I heard Aaron say yo?

I placed a fist over my heart and bit my bottom lip. I hated this. I...was in love with Tadase, right? He's my boyfriend after all. But...The more I think about Ikuto the more I feel like I don't love Tadase anymore. I'm not in love with Ikuto am I?

Oh jeez.

Shaking my head, I realized I was at the park. I walked over to one of the swings and sat down. Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia came out of my pouch.

''Amu-chan?'' Ran asked.

''Are you alright-desu?'' Suu asked.

I looked at the four of them. ''Y-Yeah...I am''I lied. I REALLY need to stop lying to everyone. Like back at the garden, I didn't have any plans. I just wanted to get away.

''You're lying to us'' Miki said.

My eyes shot over to Miki, ''I-I am not!'' I yelled. Miki grinned and nodded her head.

I sighed, ''Fine. I just have Ikuto on my mind and it's making me sad...'' I muttered the last part.

Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia looked at each other and over my head. They grinned and quietly flew away, without me even noticing.

''Ikuto...'' I muttered, holding the Dumpty Key in my hand. I felt stupid being like this. But it wasn't my fault. Besides, he stopped talking to ALL OF US more than four years ago!

''You rang?'' I heard a voice ask.

My eyes widened when I looked up.

Standing above me, with his hands on the chain, was Ikuto!

I stood up quickly and ran around the swings to give him a hug!

When my body crashed into his and my arms wrapped around his body, I felt...peaceful. I didn't feel sad at all! And I liked that!

''Well, well. It's good to see you too, Amu'' He whispered.

Once I realized what I was doing I quickly let go and turned around, so he couldn't see my face.

''Y-Yeah...'' And then it hit me.

I spun around and stared at him. He looked better now. His hair grew longer, but still the same midnightblue. He was wearing a black sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans. A pair of black shoes and he had his violin strapped to his shoulder. That didn't surprise me. He ALWAYS has that. But one thing that lacked was...Yoru. Ahh, that's right. Years ago Yoru disappeared. He had told Ikuto that he was free now...

Shaking my head, I held up the Dumpty Key in one hand. ''Did you throw this AT MY HEAD?''

He nodded.

And then I held up the Humpty Lock. ''Did you break into my room and steal this from my pouch! And then send it to me in a package!''

I watched his face. He had a confused look on it.

''Honestly, I didn't break into your room, steal it and send it to you in a package.''

I stared at him for a moment to see if he was lying. He wasn't.

I moved the Humpty Lock towards my face. If Ikuto didn't send it to me...

Then who did?

* * *

><p><strong>Trai: Annnnnnnnnnd...CUT! Yay, another cliff-hanger. This chapter wasn't as good as I wanted it to be...again. D:<strong>

**Ikuto: Good. I was in this one.**

**Trai: I TOLD you you would be. Jeez. Anyway, I wanted to do SOMETHING with Aaron so I made her go to work. Her job is...well, I dunno yet. I just know it's in the EASTER building. Well, one of them.**

**Amu: Who sent me my Humpty Lock?**

**Trai: I'M NOT TELLING. Figure it out for yourself!**

**Miki: /facepalm. Review and tell us what you thought. Thanks.**


	4. Repeat

**Trai: Well...this sucks! My computer crashed because of the storm and I lost my last chapter. This one isn't as good. DX**

**Ikuto: Just get on with it!**

**Amu: Oh Ikuto. Anyway, Trai doesn't own SC or it's characters**

**Trai: Except Aaron! I own her! ;D**

* * *

><p><em>Recap-<em>

_And then I held up the Humpty Lock. ''Did you break into my room and steal this from my pouch! And then send it to me in a package!''_

_I watched his face. He had a confused look on it._

_''Honestly, I didn't break into your room, steal it and send it to you in a package.''_

_I stared at him for a moment to see if he was lying. He wasn't._

_I moved the Humpty Lock towards my face. If Ikuto didn't send it to me..._

_Then who did?_

* * *

><p><em>Amu's POV.<em>

I stared at Ikuto and then at my lock. He really didn't? Hmm...

Shaking my head, I slipped the key and lock into my pouch before looking back at Ikuto.

''Alright. I have a question. Why didn't you ever contact us!''

Ikuto shoved his hands into his pockets.

''I didn't contact you guys because I didn't...feel the need to''

I frowned, ''For FOUR AND A HALF YEARS you didn't feel the need to!''and then yelled.

Ikuto walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, ''Why are you getting so upset?''

I didn't reply. I just...couldn't. It felt nice being here. Being with him. After four and a half years, it was nice.

After a few minutes I realized what I was doing. I was hugging him back, and thinking this was right. I pushed Ikuto away and turned my back to him.

''Wha?'' I heard him ask.

''S-Sorry. I'm...going out with Tadase'' I said, trying to get the blush off of my face.

Ikuto sighed. ''Really? That guy?''

I nodded.

''I gotta get home...Ami's waiting for me'' I lied. I started into a walk, and felt Ikuto's hand grab mine.

''I'll walk you home then''

* * *

><p><em>Aaron's POV.<em>

I stepped out of the building and screamed.

I...hate my job. I'm tired of it and it's only been like...three days.

''Aaron-chan. Calm down'' Lea said.

I shot my head towards the chara, ''I'm perfectly calm''

Lea floated away from me and I clenched and unclenched my fists. Lea was right. I needed to calm down. I took a deep breath and started into a walk.

As I started walking, I passed by two people. They didn't realize me though. But I knew who they were. Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I stared at them.

''Aaron...'' Lea whispered. Lea could feel the pain I had. I wish I never came here. I wish I could take back my parents getting fired and my moving out. I could leave my apartment, but I'd be disappointed in myself. And worse...my job would find a new host. And I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let them use another person. I just...couldn't.

I clenched my fists and started into a run. I ran all the way back to my apartment.

Slipping inside, I slammed the door shut behind me. Lea flew in front of me and I stared at her. ''Aaron! What's your problem!'' she yelled at me.

I walked around her, not even replying.

As I stepped into my bedroom, my phone went off. I picked it up and heard my boss yell at me. ''Gomen. Yeah, I'm getting ready now''Hanging up the phone I walked to my closet and pulled out an outfit I wouldn't normally wear.

Black, ripped skinny jeans. A pair of white boots. A black-and-white checkered shirt. Two gloves with the fingers cut off and a few accesories. I stripped out of my uniform and into the outfit. I walked over to the mirror and stared at myself, as I slipped the last piece on.

''Aaron...'' Lea said again.

I looked at her from the mirror. ''I'm not even myself anymore, Lea.''

* * *

><p><em>Amu's POV.<em>

The walk with Ikuto felt longer than it actually was.

And when we got to my house, it was quite surprising.

I opened the door and stepped inside, Ikuto followed me in of course.

I saw Ami sitting on the couch pigging out on food...with a guy.

I eyed her. ''Ami? Who's this?''

They both spun around and looked at me.

The guy she was sitting with had black hair and gold eyes. He reminded me of...Aaron for some reason.

''I'm Kotaro Dare. Sorry for intruding. Aaron is at work and I'm told I can't be home alone...'' He stared at me.

I looked over at Ami and she shrugged. ''I thought he could stay here until Aaron gets off of work''

I looked over at Ikuto who shrugged. ''Fine. We'll be upstairs''

Ami grinned at me and turned back around.

Kotaro glared at me and turned back towards the TV.

Okay...that was weird. Shaking my head, I headed upstairs with Ikuto following me.

We walked into my room and I collasped on my bed.

''Ami bringing a boy home. It feels so weird'' I said, putting my arms behind my head.

''Well, she IS old enough'' Ikuto said, sitting next to me.

I looked over at him and asked, ''Why are you here again?''

He smirked, ''I'm spending the night, remember~?''

I shot up in bed and stared at him. ''I-I never agreed to that!''

He laughed. ''I don't care~''

I sighed and facepalmed myself. ''Fine...''

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV.<em>

About four hours later Kotaro left to go home. Ami went to bed and Amu changed into her pajamas.

''You're sleeping on the floor!'' Amu yelled at Ikuto.

Ikuto grinned and looked at her, ''If you say so~''

Amu watched as he layed on the floor and she turned the light off.

But a moment later she felt arms wrap around her neck.

She turned the light on and saw Ikuto in her bed, hugging her.

''I said sleep on the floor''

''Why are you so cold, Amu?''

Amu sighed and rolled over. ''FINE''

Ikuto grinned and cuddeled up to her.

_I'll definetly get her to fall in love with me_. Ikuto thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Trai: Well. My other one was better but WHO CARES. Aahahaha...<strong>

**Ikuto: Amu likes it when I cuddle up to her.**

**Amu: N-No I don't!**

**Ikuto: Stop lying to yourself.**

**Amu: I AM NOT!**

**Trai: Oh guys, quit fighting. Anyway, things about Kotaro and Aaron will be told in future chapters~**

**Kotaro: Review.**


	5. New foe?

**Trai: I'm so sorry this is so late! I've been busy. I've been busy! And having no computer around didn't help at all!**

**Ikuto: No one cares.**

**Aaron: Yeah, really. No one does.**

**Trai: Shut up, both of you! I CARE. Gosh. The other reason it took so long - I'm RE-obsessed with Legend of Zelda. Haha, but yeah. Let's get on with the chapter, shall we?**

**Lea: Trai doesn't own SC or any of it's characters. Besides Aaron and I. She owns us.**

* * *

><p>Recap-<p>

_She turned the light on and saw Ikuto in her bed, hugging her._

_''I said sleep on the floor''_

_''Why are you so cold, Amu?''_

_Amu sighed and rolled over. ''FINE''_

_Ikuto grinned and cuddeled up to her._

_I'll definetly get her to fall in love with me. Ikuto thought before he fell asleep._

* * *

><p><em>Amu's POV.<em>

I slowly opened my eyes when my alarm went off. Ugh, school. I wasn't excited for that. When I rolled over, I didn't see Ikuto. Okay, that was weird.

Pulling the blankets off of myself, I screamed. I was in my..bra and underwear! WHY! I don't remember going to bed in those.

And that's when the door opened. Ikuto came in the room in a white shirt, black pants and his usual black shoes. He grinned at me, ''Woah. Trying to seduce me?''

I quickly covered myself up and blushed, ''W-Why am I nearly naked!''

Ikuto shoved his hands into his pockets, ''You woke up in the middle of the night and undressed yourself, stupid''

I blushed and looked down at my blanket. I pulled the blanket off and threw a pillow at Ikuto's face, ''Don't watch me!''

After a few minutes, I was dressed for school. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia flew out of their eggs and floated near my head. Ran grinned at Ikuto, ''I sense an egg''

Ikuto looked at her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Yoru's egg.

''Y-Yoru? I thought he was gone!'' I yelled, slightly.

Ikuto shook his head. ''I found the egg four days ago. It was weird, but I hope he awakes soon. Anyway, I'll walk you to school''

That's when the two of us left my house and we walked towards the high school. And I still felt weird, walking with a guy who I haven't seen in well...forever.

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV.<em>

Amu and Ikuto made it to the high school and said their goodbyes.

''You really gonna let him leave, Amu-chan?'' Ran asked.

Amu looked at her, ''Yeah. I'll probably run into him later''

Amu slowly walked down the hallway, dreading today. It was going to suck.

* * *

><p><em>Amu's POV.<em>

And I was right. Today sucked. I wasn't looking forward to any of it.

The only good part - was when Aaron made a fool of herself. It was hilarious.

Anyway, I walked into the Royal Garden and looked around. No one here yet? That was surprising.

I walked over to the table and sat down in my chair.

I heard the door open and I saw Tadase and Utau walk into the room. They were...covered in bandages.

I was about to ask what happened when everyone else walked into the room.

''What happened to you guys?'' Kairi asked.

Tadase and Utau looked at each other.

''Well...It happened when we were in the park'' Tadase-kun said.

**FLASHBACK-**

_Utau and Tadase sat on the swings, just chatting away about nothing in particular._

_When...Iru flew up in the air. ''GUYS! X-eggs!'' she yelled._

_Utau and Tadase both stood up._

_Wait? What? There were no X-eggs around._

_''Watch out, idiot!'' Utau yelled, pushing him out of the way. That's when Tadase saw a line of X-eggs attack...where he was just standing. How did...Utau see that before he did?_

_''Charanari: Platinum Royal, Lunatic Charm!''_

_Tadase looked towards the shadows. There stood a figure. A figure wearing all black and white. Golden eyes like a cat and short black hair._

_''Well, well, well. You guys get better by the minute~'' the figure said._

_Utau stepped forward, ''Who are you!''_

_The figure turned and looked at her. ''Who am I, you ask? Does it really matter? Figure it out for yourself!'' He threw his arms forwards and X-eggs flew towards Utau._

_They hit her and she got thrown into the swing set._

_''Utau!'' Tadase called. He glared at the figure and pulled out his Holy Saber._

_''Ahh, ahh, ahh. I don't think you want to fight me. Wouldn't it be better...if you saved your little friend?'' Tadase spun around and saw that Utau was out of her charanari and was surrounded by X-eggs._

_''The hell is this! I can't charanari, Tadase!'' she called, getting into a fighting position._

_Tadase looked at the figure and then back to Utau. He yelled and ran towards the female, trying to help her._

**TIMESKIP.**

_After a while of fighting, Tadase and Utau were on the ground. They were exhausted. While that figure was just laughing._

_''Serves you stupid Guardians right! You're weak! Looks like Easter was weaker! Well, I say my goodbyes here. Later, losers!'' the figure called and then he disappeared._

_Tadase and Utau slowly stood themselves up. The two helped each other towards Tadase's placed._

_When they got there, they walked inside and collapsed in the garden. ''We...really need to tell the others''_

_Utau nodded, ''Yeah. But lets fix ourselves up first...''_

_And the two did just that._

**- END FLASHBACK**

I stared at them. Wait..what! ''W-We have a new enemy!'' I accidentally cried out.

Everyone looked at me. ''Seems so'' Kairi said.

I face-palmed myself. Great. Just what we needed. And by the looks of it...this enemy seemed...quite stronger than Easter. And that was no good.

Everyone turned their heads as the door opened. And in came Aaron. ''S-Sorry I'm late everyone...'' she panted.

''You alright, Dare-chan?'' Tadase asked.

She eyed him, ''Y-Yeah. You look...horrible''

Tadase frowned, ''Blame our new enemy''

When Tadase said enemy, Aaron's expression changed. But no one else realized that. Okay? What was that about? Hmm.

''Aaron-chan!'' A young voice called. And in came her little brother, Kotaro.

Aaron spun around and eyed her little brother, ''What is it?''

Kotaro stepped into the Garden, and ignored everyone. ''Boss called. They need you. NOW.''

Aaron clenched her fists, ''Alright...'' she spun on her heel and looked at us all, ''Well. Work calls. I better get going. I'll...see you all tomorrow'' She and Kotaro then left, leaving us all..confused.

An awkward silence filled the air.

I was the one to break that silence, ''Since when has Aaron had a job?''

Everyone looked at me. ''We don't know much about her, I guess'' Nagihiko replied.

''Not even you, Kairi-kun? Nothing?'' Utau asked.

Kairi looked at her. ''I did my research on her. But I can't find a THING on Aaron Dare!''

Then the other awkward silence came.

''W-Well. I'm gonna head out. I'll see you all tomorrow too'' I stood up and gathered my things. I quickly left the Garden, before anyone could stop me.

As I was walking, I kept getting suspicions that Aaron was hiding something from us.

But...what was it?

* * *

><p><em>Aaron's POV.<em>

I walked along-side Kotaro, in silence of course.

Ever since we moved here, we haven't really talked to each other. I blame work. He blames our move. And it sucks, because now I have NO ONE to talk to. Besides Lea, but she doesn't really like to talk about stuff.

A sigh escaped my lips. ''S-So Kotaro. How's...work been going?''

He looked at me, ''Alright''

Yeah. One word sentances. That's all he ever replies to me anymore.

''School been going well?''

''Yeah''

I mentally punched myself. ''Kotaro! You're such a loser!''

He stopped walking and glared at me.

''What?'' he asked, through clenched teeth.

I turned around and glared at him, ''You. Heard. Me, bro''

Kotaro swore in French and ran ahead of me, towards the Easter building.

I swore at myself and followed behind him.

Did I feel sorry for calling him a loser? No. No I didn't. He is one, even though he won't agree with me on that. Then again...why would he?

I shook my head as I stepped into the building and the elevator he was in. We stood silently and waited patiently.

I could feel the tenseness between us. Great...Why did I HAVE to go and say that to him! Now everything is ruined! I mentally screamed at myself.

When the elevator door opened, we both stepped out and walked down the hall to the last door.

Kotaro stepepd inside and walked to the left.

I walked down the mini-hallway towards the Boss' office.

Opening the door, I stepped inside.

Again, that deep voice said, ''Aaron''

And that's when SOMEONE stepped into the room...

* * *

><p><strong>Trai: OH MY GOSH. My writer's block made this chapter...fail! DX<strong>

**Ikuto: I like the beginning...**

**Amu: S-Shut up!**

**Aaron: I wanna know who stepped into the room!**

**Trai: NO. You'll figure out in the next chapter~ Anyway, again, I'm so sorry this is late! Review? Thanks!**

**Kotaro: Just get on with the next chapter, already! And don't make it so late this time!**

**Trai: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, foolish child!**

**Lea: /facepalm. Anyway, again, review please! We love them reviews~**


	6. Akihito Nakamura

**Trai: Happy Kotaro! The chapter is early this time!**

**Kotaro: Very.**

**Ikuto: Can we just get on with it?**

**Trai: Yes, lets!**

**Aaron: Trai doesn't own SC or it's characters. But she owns us...which I hate!**

**Trai: SHUT UP Aaron! D**

* * *

><p><em>Recap -<em>

_I walked down the mini-hallway towards the Boss' office._

_Opening the door, I stepped inside._

_Again, that deep voice said, ''Aaron''_

_And that's when SOMEONE stepped into the room..._

* * *

><p><em>Aaron's POV.<em>

I flinched.

It was a female that walked into the room. She had long blond hair and sea-green eyes. She wore a pair of thick, pink-framed glasses and wearing a pink and baby blue dress.

I blinked twice and sighed.

''Aaron. Be polite''

I shot a look at the boss and then walked over to the girl.

''I-I'm Aaron. Pleased to meet you...''

The girl smiled at me, ''I'm Ebony Tayler. Pleased to meet you Aaron! I've heard a lot about you!''

I took a step back. H-Heard a lot about me? What the hell! Who WAS this girl? And why did she feel so...so familiar!

Ebony smiled and looked at the boss. Boss looked back at her.

The door opened and Kotaro stepped into the room. ''Ebony Tayler here? Oh yeah, that's you. Anyway, better get ready! He's waiting''

Ebony spun around and thanked Kotaro. She waved to us and quickly left the room.

When Kotaro and Ebony were gone, I sighed. Boss smiled at me, ''Did you like her Aaron?''

I shot him another look, ''S-Sure...''

''Well. Better get to work. They're waiting for you!''

I spun on my heel and left the room.

I walked down the mini-hallway into my OWN room. Closing the door behind my, I leaned against it.

Lea flew out of nowhere and stared at me, ''You alright Aaron-kun?''

I nodded.

''Good. We...better get ready.''

I agreed.

So, I slowly got ready for work...

* * *

><p><em>Amu's POV.<em>

I slowly walked down the sidewalk. Mm. Where was Ikuto now? I then quickly shook my head!

''Amu-chan? You alright?'' Tadase-kun asked me.

I looked over to him, ''Y-Yeah. Just thinking about...English''

He smiled softly and grabbed my hand, ''I see''

I hated lying to Tadase-kun. But none of the others know that Ikuto is back, and I don't know if he wants me to tell them. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out. ''Moshi moshi?''

I listened to Rima tell me something. My eyes widened and I stopped dead in my tracks.

''WHAT!'' I yelled.

Tadase-kun turned around and looked at me with a confused look on his face.

''Y-Yeah. I'm with him now. I'll tell him.'' I hung up the phone and looked at Tadase.

''What'd Rima-chan want?''

I frowned. ''Y`know that new enemy that you were talking about? Rima found a flyer that their singers are going to be having a concert tomorrow. She got us tickets.''

Tadase frowned, ''How do we know that it's them?''

''Rima...had a hunch, I guess. So, you gonna go?''

He nodded. Ahh, that was good. He grabbed my hand and the two of us walked all the way to my house in silence...

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV.<em>

Amu and Tadase came to her house.

As she was about to walk inside, he grabbed her by the arm and stared into her eyes. He leaned forward about to give her a kiss...when the door opened.

''What's going on here~?'' A deep voice asked.

Tadase let go of Amu and stumbled backwards. ''T-Tsukiyomi Ikuto!'' he yelled.

Ikuto leaned against the doorway. ''Will you stop calling me that, Prince'' he grinned.

''Ikuto!'' Amu screamed, pushing the taller male inside. She looked back at Tadase and saw how he was yelling and calling people peasents and well, his normal chara change. A sigh escaped her lips and she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Ikuto's POV.<em>

Mm, that was fun. I looked over at Amu and smirked. She was yelling at me and I don't care. I wasn't even paying attention to her. I spun on my heel and walked over to the couch. Plopping down, I flipped on the TV.

The news was on. I was about to change it when something caught my eye.

''Good day everyone. Channel 17 news here. Our first story is on the two new rising stars! Akihito Nakamura and Auburn Grace. What's surprised us all is that Akihito and Auburn JUST came out with their songs, and they're already number one on the charts! WOW. Their concert is tomorrow and it starts at 8. I'd tell you all to go buy tickets...but they're already sold out! Our next story is-''

I turned the TV off. Akihito and Auburn...ehh? Why did those two names sound ever so familiar?

I was shaken out of my thoughts as Amu came over and sat next to me.

''Rising stars, ehh?'' she said.

I shook my head and placed my arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to me.

''I-Ikuto!'' she yelled.

I grinned, ''Shush, Amu''

I heard her sigh and we just sat there...like that. Until we fell asleep...

* * *

><p><em>Half hour Before concert - Normal POV.<em>

Amu bit her lip as she leaned into Tadase. He placed his arms around her as they waited for the rest of the gang.

''Amu-chan...what was Ikuto doing at your house?''

Amu sighed, ''H-He's staying with me for a few days. Tadase-kun, PLEASE don't tell anyone he's back. PLEASE.''

Tadase sighed, ''Alright...''

Soon, they were met up by the rest of the gang. Everyone started laughing and talking.

10 minutes later, the group headed inside and found their seats.

Everyone sat down and narrowed their eyes up at the stage.

''Rima, are you SURE that these are our enemies?'' Nagihiko asked.

Rima turned her head and glared at him, ''Why would we be here if I wasn't sure!''

''It's not like you've always been right about things like this...'' he muttered.

Rima hit him on his head and turned the other way. Everyone else sighed.

Amu's eyes widened as she saw the lights dim.

''Good evening everyone! Welcome to The Diamond's very first concert!'' The audience cheered.

''With us today we have Akihito Nakamura! Auburn couldn't make it, sorry about that. But she'll be here next time!'' Again, the audience cheered.

Kairi turned his head to Rima, ''Speaking of not being here, where's Dare-chan?''

Rima looked at him, ''I called her. She said she was out of town...''

Kairi didn't reply. He just pushed his glasses up.

**AFTER ALL THE BANDS.**

''Hey everyone!''

A guy stepped out on stage. And BOY did he look ever so hyper and excited.

That made Amu sigh.

''Well. Here's my newest song! Good Girls Go Bad!'' **(A/N: Cobra Starship's song. I take NO credit for it! XD)**

**I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go Good girls go bad (Good girls go bad)**

**I know your type (Your type)**  
><strong>You're daddy's little girl Just take a bite (One bite)<strong>  
><strong>Let me shake up your world 'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong I'm gonna make you lose control<strong>

**She was so shy Till I drove her wild**

**I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go bad You were hanging in the corner With your five best friends You heard that I was trouble But you couldn't resist I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go Good girls go bad (bad, bad, bad)**  
><strong>Good girls go bad (bad, bad, bad)<strong>  
><strong>Good girls go bad<strong>

**I know your type (Your type)**  
><strong>Boy, you're dangerous Yeah, you're that guy (That guy)<strong>  
><strong>I'd be stupid to trust But just one night couldn't be so wrong You make me wanna lose control<strong>

**She was so shy Till I drove her wild**

**I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go bad I was hanging in the corner With my five best friends I heard that you were trouble But I couldn't resist I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go Good girls go bad (Bad, bad, bad)**  
><strong>Good girls go bad (Bad, bad, bad)<strong>  
><strong>Good girls go bad<strong>

**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance And he got away with the girls in the back Acting like they're too hot to dance Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance And he got away with the girls in the back Acting like they're too hot to dance**

**I make them good girls go bad (Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)**  
><strong>I make them good girls go make them good girls go The good girls go bad, yeah Good girls go bad I was hanging in the corner With my five best friends I thought that you were trouble But I couldn't resist I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go bad I make them good girls go Good girls go bad (Bad, bad, bad)<strong>  
><strong>Good girls go bad (Bad, bad, bad)<strong>  
><strong>Good girls go<strong>

_FEW SONGS LATER._

_Amu's POV._

Dear lord, this was so boring!

Sure, I'll admit that this guy was good. Actually, he was amazing. But there was something about him I didn't really...like.

I looked above me and my eyes widened. There were...X-eggs! So. It WAS true! He IS the new enemy! ''Guys, look above!'' I cried, staring at them.

They all did so.

''Have a goodnight everyone!'' Akihito called, and then he walked off stage.

Not a minute later, the audience all got up. But they all seemed like...zombies.

''Amu-chan!'' Tadase yelled at me.

I turned my head and nodded to him.

Our whole group pushed past everyone and TRIED to leave. But we got...stopped by security.

''Where do you guys think YOU'RE going?'' Kairi, Kukai, Yaya and Utau stepped forward.

''Everyone else, GO! Follow those eggs!'' Kairi yelled at us.

We all zoomed out of the building, hoping the four would be alright.

''Ran? Where are they?''

''In the park!'' she replied.

''Charanari: Beat Jumper, Clown Drop, Platinum Royal, Amulet Spade!''

* * *

><p><em>At the park - Amu's POV.<em>

We all made it to the park.

''Well, glad you all could make it~'' A figure stepped forward. That figure was Akihito Nakamura.

''Why Akihito!'' Rima yelled.

Akihito shot her a look, ''Why, you ask? Because it's my JOB!'' He clenched his fists soon afterwords.

''Why not just quit?'' Nagihiko asked.

''Do you REALLY think that would be a good idea! I'd rather be the Diamond's stupid 'pet', rather than letting them sucker in ANOTHER person!'' He shot his hands forwards and all those X-eggs shot at us.

''Be careful everyone, he's strong!'' Tadase-kun yelled at us.

''Akihito! Stop this!'' I yelled.

He glared at me, ''You think I WANT to do this! NO. I wish I could just sing. Sing without doing...this! I HATE THIS. You guys...don't even know what it's like to be used like this. You...don't even KNOW!'' He shot his arms forward, having all the X-eggs attack me!

I got hit with complete force and was shot back against the jungle gym. I was forced out of my charanari.

''Amu-chan!'' Was the last thing I heard before all went dark...

* * *

><p><strong>Trai: D`aww, Akihito is so depressing! T^T Anyway, yes. The Diamonds. 8D That name was used in a different story of mine, and I didn't feel like changing it. Haha, failure~<strong>

**Ebony: Why did you cut me out so early! D**

**Trai: Because...you're not important now. HAHA!**

**Amu: ...**

**Trai: SORRY AMU! D|**

**Ikuto: I don't like this chapter.**

**Trai: Because it barly mentioned you!**

**Ikuto: Exactly!**

**Trai: /facepalm. A-Anyway, R&R please! 8D Next chapter should be up within the next three days~ I hope.**

**Kotaro: Oh, and tell us what you think of Akihito~**


	7. One week

**Trai: Late chapter is late~! Dx I've been busy...**

**Kotaro: Or is it the fact that you're LAZY!**

**Trai: IT'S BOTH. God, Kotaro. I hate you sometimes.**

**Kotaro: I know you do.**

**Trai: ANYWAY. I'm gonna say this now before I forget, I loved what you said about Akihito, addimison2! It made the both of us happy~ Isn't that right?**

**Akihito: ...Uhh, yeah. Sure. We'll go with that.**

**Trai: Uhh...anyway, yeah. Let's get on with the story shall we?**

**Amu: Trai doesn't own SC or it's characters**.

* * *

><p><em>Recap-<em>

_''Akihito! Stop this!'' I yelled._

_He glared at me, ''You think I WANT to do this! NO. I wish I could just sing. Sing without doing...this! I HATE THIS. You guys...don't even know what it's like to be used like this. You...don't even KNOW!'' He shot his arms forward, having all the X-eggs attack me!_

_I got hit with complete force and was shot back against the jungle gym. I was forced out of my charanari._

_''Amu-chan!'' Was the last thing I heard before all went dark..._

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV.<em>

''Is she going to be alright, doctor?'' Ami asked.

''I'm sorry to say...but we're not completly sure. It's been a week, children. Amu hasn't woken up or moved in her sleep. We're doing the best we can do...''

Ami bit down on her lip. Tadase slipped an arm around her shoulder, ''Are we allowed to stay the night with her?'' he asked.

The doctor shook his head, ''We'd prefer it if you guys went home.''

Tadase, Ami and everyone else sighed.

''Thanks, doctor'' The doctor bowed and left the room.

Ami wrapped her arms around Tadase and cried into his shirt.

''Tadase-kun, take Ami-chan home, okay?'' Nagihiko said.

Tadase nodded and left the room with Ami. She...didn't need to be in here anymore.

''I can't believe she's in a coma'' Rima said, leaning against Nagihiko.

Yaya and Kairi quietly left the room. They couldn't be in here anymore. It was...to painful seeing her like this.

Nagihiko slipped his arm around Rima and slowly pulled the blond girl out of the room.

That left Utau and Kukai. ''It's all that damned Akihito's fault!'' Utau growled.

Kukai sighed, ''He's dead the next time we see him.''

Utau cracked a small smile and pulled Kukai out of the room.

As the two were leaving, they passed a familiar figure in the hallway.

A-Aaron?

Aaron slipped into Amu's room and walked over to her bed. ''I can't believe this is really happening...''

Lea slipped out of her pocket. ''Aaron...'' she whispered.

''I can't believe this really happened. Amu...I'm so sorry!'' a tear slipped down her cheek as she stared down at the helpless pinkette.

''Don't cry, girly'' A deep voice said.

Aaron spun around and was face-to-face with a tall, midnight blue haired male.

''I can't help it, idiot'' she growled.

Ikuto looked down at Amu. ''A week. It's been a week and no sign of movement from her. It's all..Akihito Nakamura's fault''

He looked over at Aaron who bit her lip when he said Akihito.

''Do you...know something about Akihito?'' Ikuto asked.

Aaron shot her head towards him. ''N-No! I-I-I've met him only once.''

Ikuto narrowed his eyes, but then shrugged it away.

''I've gotta go. Bye, Ikuto'' Aaron said, quickly leaving the room.

Ikuto was quite surprised. When...did he say his name?

* * *

><p><em>Aaron's POV.<em>

''Man, oh man! I can't believe this!'' I cried.

''You keep saying that'' Lea stated.

I looked at her. ''I-I know I do. But still, I can't believe this! With Amu gone...I'm supposedly the replacement Joker! And I can't do that! I have a freakin` job!''

Lea face-palmed herself. ''Is that all you care about, your job?''

''I don't care about it! I just care about the fact that I can't skip work or they'll find someone else...''

Lea sat on my head and I sighed.

I shoved my hands into my jean pockets and walked home.

I need a nap or something...

* * *

><p><em>Ikuto's POV.<em>

I stared down at Amu.

She really did look helpless.

But what surprised me even more was Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia. None of them have come out of their egg.

That got me a bit worried.

Did that mean that they were afraid of what was going to happen to Amu? Or was it something else?

I sighed and sat in the chair near her bed. I'm staying here with her, wether they want me to or not.

What if she wakes up, and sees no one else here? How would that make her feel? It'd make her sad knowing none of her friends or Ami stayed here with her. So I will.

But...I need a nap first...

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW HOURS LATER.<strong>

_Ikuto's POV._

My eyes slowly opened to the sound of a noise.

It sounded like...music?

I looked to my right and saw a figure standing in the doorway.

A figure wearing black and blue checkered clothes.

''W-Who are you?'' I asked.

The figure realized me and stepped into the light of the room.

''Me? Does it really matter?'' the figure asked.

That's when I made the figure out to be a guy.

Hmm...

''You're Akihito Nakamura, aren't you?''

The figure nodded slowly.

''You're the one who did this to her! Why the hell are you here!'' I stood up and growled.

Akihito pu both of his hands up, ''Calm down, bro. I'm only here...to see what I did. You have to believe me! I-I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't mean for her to get hurt this way...''

I clenched my fists. ''You're the enemy, how do I know that you're really sorry!''

''B-Because hurting someone like this isn't in my nature!''

That surprised me a bit. Not in his nature?

Huh. This Akihito person and I really have a lot in common. Well, so it seems we do.

''Please. You just have to believe me. And will you please tell Amu, when she awakes, that I'm truly sorry?''

I slowly nodded to him.

''Thank you!'' He cried.

Before I knew it, the guy was gone.

...Okay. That was kind of weird.

''I-I-Ikuto?'' I heard a weak voice ask me.

I quickly shot my head towards Amu.

Her eyes were open, but she looked bad. Like, really bad.

''I'm here Amu. I'm right here''

* * *

><p><strong>Trai: AND...cut at the sappy ending. XD<strong>

**Akihito: You made me sound like a wuss!**

**Trai: Oh Aki, you know it isn't in your nature to hurt people in that way~**

**Akihito: Whatever.**

**Amu: The beginning is so depressing.**

**Trai: Duh. I wanted it to be depressing.**

**Amu: W-Why!**

**Trai: Well...I'm not really sure.**

**Amu: That doesn't surprise me.**

**Trai: Anyway, R&R guys! Next chapter should be up somtime before Sunday...I hope. XD**


	8. Good to be home

**Trai: ...**

**Amu: Oh dear...**

**Trai: I-I'm alright. I had a bit of writers' block though. Dx**

**Ikuto: I bet...**

**Trai: Let's just get on with the story.**

**Aaron: Trai doesn't own SC or it's characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap-<em>

_''I-I-Ikuto?'' I heard a weak voice ask me._

_I quickly shot my head towards Amu._

_Her eyes were open, but she looked bad. Like, really bad._

_''I'm here Amu. I'm right here''_

* * *

><p><em>Ikuto's POV.<em>

I-I was so glad she was awake.

I walked over to her bed and stared down at her.

''How long?'' she asked.

I frowned, ''A week.''

I watched as she sighed and ran a hand through her pink hair.

''Akihito...came here. He came about five minutes ago. He wanted to say he was sorry.''

Amu looked up at me and weakly smiled, ''I see...''

That was a little...odd. Why wouldn't she be upset? Hmm.

Shaking my head, I pressed the nurse button on the bed and we both waited, in silence.

About five minutes later the nurse and doctor came into the room.

They helped Amu out of bed and walked her down the hallway, for some X-rays.

When the others got here with her, they didn't have time for X-rays or anything. That had to make sure she was still breathing and everything.

A sigh escaped my lips as I walked around the bed and over to the window. I stared out of it, but I saw something...outside.

A girl, it looked like. Golden eyes, silver hair? That was interesting. Shaking my head, I sat down in the chair and waited patiently.

Fifteen minutes later Amu came back in...on crutches. Great.

''It looks like I broke my leg...from the impact?'' She said.

I ran my hand through my hair again. ''Want me to take you home? Ami really wants to see you''

She nodded at me and we left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Amu's POV.<em>

As we drove away from the hospital, I couldn't get my mind off of Akihito.

There was something about him I didn't understand.

While he was yelling at us...I swear I saw tears streaming down his face. And I could hear the pain in his voice. But I guess the others didn't realize it. Maybe...Akihito isn't as bad as I thought. He seems like he REALLY didn't want to hurt anyone. It's like...he's forced into it. Kind of like Ikuto was.

I took a glance at Ikuto. He looked...stressed. And he couldn't stop running his free hand through his hair. Oh dear. I'll have to ask him what's wrong later.

I watched as we pulled up to my house. When he stopped the car, he didn't get out. Why was that?

''I need to tell you something, Amu'' he looked at me.

I looked back and waited.

''I was really worried when I learned you were in a coma. I came everyday to visit you. I even stayed a few nights, even though they told me I should go home. It made me think about my feelings again. I-I lov-'' he was cut off by someone pounding on my window.

I turned my head towards the window and saw Ami. She had tears streaming down her face and she was screaming like crazy. I don't know if that was from sadness...or happiness.

I shooed her away and opened the car door. I grabbed my crutches and stood up. And then she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly.

''I MISSED YOU!'' She cried into my shirt.

I put a hand on her head and smoothed her hair.

''It's alright now, Ami'' I whispered.

Ikuto stepped out of the car and over to us.

He pointed towards the door and I nodded.

I pulled Ami off of me and then followed Ikuto inside.

To my surprise - All my friends were here...watching TV and eating my food.

''Really guys?'' I growled. They all turned around and smiled at me.

''Amu-chan! You're awake!'' Rima yelled, running over to me. I nodded to her.

''Glad that you're not dead'' Utau said.

I sighed, ''Thanks'' and then rolled my eyes.

Everyone said something and everything.

I looked around...but didn't see Tadase or Aaron.

''W-Where's Tadase-kun? And Aaron-san?''

Nagihiko walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

''Tadase wanted to come here with us, but his family is leaving on a trip for a few weeks. And Aaron...'' Nagihiko cut himself off.

''I'm right here'' I heard her say.

I turned around and saw Aaron standing there.

A slight smile was on my face, ''Been a long time.''

She nodded.

I turned back around.

''Guys. Go home, would you? I'll see you all tomorrow anyway''

I moved out of the way as everyone said their goodbyes and everything.

When all was gone, Ikuto helped me upstairs to my room.

If you haven't realized it yet, he pretty much lives with me now...surprisly.

Anyway, I crawled into bed and my eyelids felt heavy.

''I'll see you in the morning'' he said, shutting off my light and closing the door.

And I was soon in a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Trai: I told you I had writers' block! DX This chapter is lame. But I PROMISE you, the next one will be awesome.<strong>

**Amu: You promise us, do you?**

**Trai: Mhm~~~**

**Ikuto: Whatever you say...**

**Aaron: R&R everyone!**


	9. Sleepover

**Trai: I do not take credit for the plot of this story~~ My best buddy, singer101 came up with the idea. I just put it into words. xD**

**Amu: Wow...**

**Ikuto: That's lame you couldn't come up with it on your own.**

**Trai: SHUT IT!**

**Aaron: Let's get on with the stories, idiots.**

**Trai: Yes, let's.**

**Ikuto: Trai doesn't own SC or it's characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap-<em>

_None this time!_

* * *

><p><em>Aaron's POV.<em>

A sigh escaped my lips.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently for Amu or Ami to answer it.

What was I doing at her place, you ask?

Well. I was invitied...to a sleepover.

Here's how it went down:

**THREE DAYS AGO**

_''Hey, Aaron! Why not come to my place this weekend? You're not working right?''_

_I stared at the pinkette on crutches._

_''Uhh...Yeah, I'm not. But I have to take care of Kotaro...''_

_Amu frowned. ''Kotaro is old enough to take care of himself. C`mon! Just come over''_

_I ran a hand through my hair. ''Alright. I'll be over at two.''_

_Amu gave me a wide smile and hoped away on her crutches._

_If she wasn't on the crutches I probably would have said no. Curse her for breaking her leg!_

**NOW**

So, yeah. That's how it happened. That's why I'm here. Pretty lame, right?

To tell you guys the truth, I'm not one for sleepovers or anything like this. Never have, and I don't think I ever will be.

I ran a hand through my hair as I watched the door open.

''Aaron-san! Welcome!'' Ami smiled at me.

I smiled back and stepped inside.

I looked around and saw Amu sitting on the couch, her feet up on Ikuto.

They both looked at me. ''Aaron-chan!'' she smiled.

Ikuto moved Amu's feet and stood up.

He walked over to me and Ami. ''Have fun'' he said.

I watched as Ami and him left.

When they were gone, I walked over to the couch and sat down, letting Amu put her feet on me.

''Where'd they go?'' I asked.

She looked at me. ''They're gonna stay at Utau's tonight. They agreed for us to..spend the night together, I guess''

All I did was shrug my shoulders.

After a while of watching movies and stuff, we just...sat there. Talking about useless things. The only thing I didn't like was when she kept asking me about my job. I hate explaining what I do, so I kept changing the subject. I felt really bad...but still. I hate it.

''Hey, Amu?'' I looked at her. She looked at me.

''Yeah?''

''The day you came out of the hospital...everyone was so comfortable around Ikuto. I thought he was gone for those four years and stuff?''

Amu ran a hand through her pink hair.

''Well. Ikuto told me that while I was in the hospital...he met up with everyone and explained everything to them. Surprisingly, they didn't even flip out! I was so happy when I heard that.''

I sighed. Didn't freak, ehh? That was a lie. I was there. Everyone freaked out and started yelling at Ikuto. They don't trust him anymore. But we all agreed to keep that hidden from Amu.

I ran a hand through my hair and a sudden yawn escaped my lips. I blinked at Amu and she just smiled.

''I'm gonna crash soon. I have work early...'' I half-smiled at her.

Amu looked down at her watch and back to me, ''Sure. Let's get ready for bed then''

I watched her gtab her crutches and hop towards the stairs. I followed behind. Sadly, it was only 10:00. Then again...I have to go to work at 6 am. God. I hate my job. I hate working for them. PLUS, I have to see that Ebony chick tomorrow. That...won't be fun. Not at all. A sigh escaped my lips as I followed her into her room.

I leaned against the door as I watched her...strip out of her clothes. When she pulled her shirt off, I felt my face turn red and I quickly dropped my head before she noticed it. ''I-I'm gonna use your bathroom'' I said, slipping out of the room and running quickly down the hall.

I slammed the bathroom door shut and looked in the mirror. What...was wrong with me!

* * *

><p><em>Amu's POV.<em>

I blinked twice before pulling the PJ shirt over my head. Alright...that was weird. Why did Aaron leave?

She could have just changed in here. Huh, well whatever.

I hopped over to my bed and crawled into it, waiting for her to come back in here.

Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia all flew over to me.

''Amu-chan, you didn't see it?'' Ran asked.

''See what?''

I watched as Miki face-palmed herself. ''Aaron blushed when you pulled your shirt off''

I frowned.

''I know it shouldn't bother us, but it just...does. There's something strange about Aaron, Amu'' Dia said.

''Like...really different-desu'' Suu replied.

I rolled on my side and stared at the door.

Is what they were saying true? She was...different? Aaron didn't seem different. She just seemed like a complicated kid. But still. I really do wonder now.

I shook my head as the door opened. Aaron came in wearing a baggy short-sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts. Her hair was braided. There was something about her that made me think of a guy. Which was strange.

''Where am I sleeping?'' she asked me.

I pointed to the floor, where a bed was already made.

She smirked slightly and walked over to it.

I watched her get situated before I rolled over on my back.

''Aaron?''

''Yeah?''

''I'm really glad you came. It was nice getting to know you a bit more''

I couldn't tell, but I was hoping she was smiling.

''Same with me Amu. It was...nice.''

''We should do this again sometime''

''We'll see about that''

We both laughed and I shut the light off.

This...really was an awesome day.

* * *

><p><strong>Trai: This chapter is a little late. Sorry about that! One of my friends stayed at my place for a few days, and I couldn't get to updating.<strong>

**Aaron: What does this chapter have to do with the plot?**

**Trai: Not much, really. Singer101 gave me an idea, and I figured I'd type it up. Even if it isn't REALLY part of the plot, it still fits in quite well 8D**

**Aaron: ...Wow.**

**Amu: Oh Aaron, quit it. You know you had fun.**

**Lea: Guys, enough. R&R please.**

**Trai: I'm gonna give you guys a little...secret. Interesting things will be showing up in the next few chapters. Secrets will be told awesome stuff will happen. HA. I sound so lame.**

**Ikuto: You really do.**

**Trai: ANYWAY. Next chapter will be up soon, I promise! Dx**


	10. Revealed

**Trai: Well, I got bored and figured I should type this now before I forget what I wanted to happen. xD**

**Aaron: You're still an idiot.**

**Trai: Q-Quit that! DX I don't care!**

**Amu: GUYS. Can we get to the story?**

**Trai: Yeah, let's. Lea?**

**Lea: Been a while, Trai. Anyway, Trai doesn't own SC or it's characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap-<em>

_''Aaron?''_

_''Yeah?''_

_''I'm really glad you came. It was nice getting to know you a bit more''_

_I couldn't tell, but I was hoping she was smiling._

_''Same with me Amu. It was...nice.''_

_''We should do this again sometime''_

_''We'll see about that''_

_We both laughed and I shut the light off._

_This...really was an awesome day._

* * *

><p><em>Aaron's POV.<em>

I felt my phone buzz and I slowly sat up. A sigh escaped my lips as I quietly packed up and left Amu's place. Y`know, the night was better than I thought it would be. And going to work will kill me.

I felt my bag shake and soon Lea flew out of it.

''Aaron, didja have fun?'' she asked me.

I looked at my chara while we walked down the street, ''Y`know, I actually did''

Lea smiled at me and I smiled back. Soon, we were walking in silence.

Surprisingly- It didn't take long for me to make it to the building. Looks like I didn't live far away from it.

I slipped inside the building and up to the office.

Slipping inside, I ignored the receptionist and slipped into my office. Better get to work before I get yelled at...

* * *

><p><strong>At the Royal Garden.<strong>

_Normal POV._

''Hey, guys!'' Nagi called, running inside.

Everyone turned and looked at him. ''We should all go to the festival tonight!''

Rima narrowed her eyes at Nagi, ''Why exactly should we go?''

He grinned at her, ''Because I heard that Auburn Grace is going to be performing tonight''

Everyone exchanged looks and looked back at him.

''Sure, Fukisaki-san, we can go'' Tadase said.

He smiled and joined everyone at the table.

Soon...everyone heard a loud screech and the door open.

''I-I-I-I-IKUTO!''

It was Amu, of course.

''Oh, c`mon Amu~~'' he replied.

Amu shook her head and limped inside the garden.

She raised her head and realized that everyone was staring.

''W-What's going on?''

''We're going to the festival tonight. You two coming along?'' Nagi asked.

Amu and Ikuto looked at each other and then back to him.

''Whatever.''

''Sure.''

Amu joined everyone at the table, and Ikuto stood behind her, crossing his arms over his chest.

After a while of talking, Tadase realized something. ''Where's Grace-chan? Shouldn't we invite her too?''

Amu looked at him, ''She had to work today.''

Everyone looked at Amu.

''That's right, Amu-chii! You had Aaron over, didn't you!'' Yaya grinned.

Amu rubbed the back of her head and smiled.

''Y-Yeah.''

''How'd it go, Amu-chan?'' Tadase asked.

''Just fine.''

Everyone smiled and started into mini-conversations.

Tonight...would hopefully be awesome.

* * *

><p><em>Kotaro's POV.<em>

I walked slowly alongside my sister.

Wow, this was so...lame.

We can't even talk to each other anymore.

''A-Aaron-san...'' I whispered to myself.

I feel really bad for her. But. It isn't MY fault she's trapped in this dead-end job.

It's her own fault for applying before she knew what they wanted from her.

I jumped a little as I heard Aaron yell out in annoyance.

''GOD. I'm going to kill myself if I have to keep going on like this!''

I face-palmed myself. ''Onee-chan. You don't need to do that'' I replied.

I took a step back as Aaron spun around and shot me a glare. ''DON'T call me onee-chan!''

I watched as she clenched her fists, spun around and took off into a sprint down the street towards our place.

An annoyed sigh escaped my lips as I stared down the sidewalk.

''Oh Aaron...'' I whispered to myself.

I sprinted down the street too and made it to the apartment.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I eyed my sister and smirked.

''I'm gonna...take a shower'' she said.

I nodded and walked into the living room. I collapsed on the couch and clicked on the TV.

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV.<em>

''Are you SURE this is the place?'' Utau asked Tadase.

Tadase nodded.

They all watched Tadase knock on the door.

Soon, the door opened and they saw Kotaro.

Kotaro looked at them like he didn't know who they were. But then he saw AMU and his expression changed. He quickly peered over his shoulder and looked back at the large group.

''Is Aaron here?'' Amu spoke up.

Kotaro eyed the pinkette, ''Y-Yeah. Why?''

''We wanted to invite her to the festival'' Nagi replied.

Kotaro closed the door a bit. ''S-She can't go. She's busy''

''Well, can we at LEAST speak to her, kid?'' Ikuto asked.

Kotaro glared at him. ''NO!''

And that's when everyone heard a voice.

''Kotaro, who is it?''

It was...Aaron's? It sounded MUCH different.

''N-No, don't come ou-''

To late.

A person stepped out into view.

A GUY.

This guy had jet black hair and red eyes. He was wearing a pair of glasses and had a towel around his neck. Along with that he was wearing a pair of baggy black shorts.

''I-It's your friends...Aaron'' Kotaro stepped away from the door.

Everyone looked at Kotaro and then to the guy who's eyes were quite wide. ''D-Did you just say AARON?'' Kukai yelled.

Kotaro nodded.

Everyone looked to the guy. ''T-That can't be Aaron. Aaron is a GIRL!'' Utau yelled.

The guy slammed a hand down on the counter next to him. ''I AM Aaron Grace and I am NOT a girl!''

Everyone jumped.

''Y-You're not?'' Tadase asked.

''No. I'm not. Come in guys, let me explain everything...''

Everyone stepped inside and Kotaro shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Trai: I'm cutting you guys off there~~ Anyway, I bet you weren't expecting THAT were you? HAHA. XD<strong>

**Aaron: Why'd you choose NOW to tell them I'm a guy?**

**Trai: It made the most sense.**

**Aaron: I hate you.**

**Trai: AND I LOVE YOU~**

**Amu: R&R please!**

**Trai: Next chapter...SHOULD be up by Monday. I hope.**


	11. The truth will set you free

**Trai: Oh Aaron, my little crossdressing maniac~~ 3**

**Aaron: ...shut up.**

**Trai: Oh Aaron, I'm sorry you were revealed so soon.**

**Aaron: I'm going to kill you.**

**Kotaro: No killing yet, Aaron.**

**Lea: GUYS. Let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Trai: Yes, lets! Enjoy the full reason of why Aaron was crossdressing! :3**

**Kotaro: Trai doesn't own SC or it's characters**

* * *

><p><em>Recap-<em>

_This guy had jet black hair and red eyes. He was wearing a pair of glasses and had a towel around his neck. Along with that he was wearing a pair of baggy black shorts._

_''I-It's your friends...Aaron'' Kotaro stepped away from the door._

_Everyone looked at Kotaro and then to the guy who's eyes were quite wide. ''D-Did you just say AARON?'' Kukai yelled._

_Kotaro nodded._

_Everyone looked to the guy. ''T-That can't be Aaron. Aaron is a GIRL!'' Utau yelled._

_The guy slammed a hand down on the counter next to him. ''I AM Aaron Grace and I am NOT a girl!''_

_Everyone jumped._

_''Y-You're not?'' Tadase asked._

_''No. I'm not. Come in guys, let me explain everything...''_

_Everyone stepped inside and Kotaro shut the door._

* * *

><p><em>Aaron's POV.<em>

I let everyone get situated.

This...was a bit awkward. Everyone was staring at me like I was lying to them for twenty years! It hasn't even been a year.

I felt a tap on the shoulder and turned my head. Kotaro was standing there, holding a shirt out for me. I thanked him and watched him walk away.

After I put my shirt on, I walked over to the chair near the TV and stared at everyone.

''Well. Explain yourself, Dare!'' Ikuto shouted at me.

I eyed him and sighed.

''Alright. Everyone. The reason I was crossdressing as a girl was because of my job. And here's how it happened...''

**FLASHBACK**

_''YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!'' Aaron cried._

_Boss stared at him, ''You heard me, Dare. I want you to go to Seiyo High School, but cross dress as a girl! Have everyone think you are!''_

_Aaron clenched his fists. ''And why the hell would I do that!''_

_''...Either you do it, or you know what happens!''_

_Aaron unclenched his fists and looked down at the ground. Yeah, he knew what Boss was going to do if he didn't do what he said._

_''Just explain it to me ONE more time...why''_

_Boss leaned back in his chair. ''The reason why I want you to do this is plain and simple. It'll be easier on you and your brother if people think you're a woman''_

_Aaron clenched and unclenched his fists. A woman? Easier? No it wouldn't. There was a different reason why Boss wanted him to dress as a girl, but he wouldn't say why. At least...not YET._

_Two ladies came into the room and grabbed Aaron by the arms and legs. ''C`mon MISS Dare. It's time we fit you with a wig, dark contacts and some clothes~''_

_Aaron didn't even fight back, surprisingly..._

**END FLASHBACK**

Everyone eyed me.

''That...makes no sense. And why would your BOSS make you do that!'' Utau yelled.

''Yeah, wouldn't your parents fight back or something?'' Rima asked.

I glared at the both of them. ''MY PARENTS DON'T CARE ABOUT US!''

As soon as I realized what I had said, I slammed my hands over my mouth.

Everyone eyed me.

''D-Don't care?'' Amu asked.

I looked at her and sighed, ''Yeah. They don't care.''

''What do you mean?'' Tadase asked.

''I mean that they don't care about Kotaro or myself. Our parents split up years ago and both got remarried. Each had their own children. Kotaro and I were separated, but we were outcasts in our families. Our parents never payed attention to us. So a few months ago we both decided we were leaving. They didn't care. They never did''

I turned my head and saw Kotaro leaning against the wall, staring at the floor.

''But Aaron...that still doesn't explain why your boss made you cross dress''

I looked over at Yaya. ''He wanted me to cross dress because he didn't want anyone to know that I was a guy''

''Is it because of your job no one was supposed to find out?''

I nodded.

''Aaron...what do you do, exactly?''

I slowly raised my head and looked at them.

''You guys have to promise me you won't get mad''

Everyone nodded.

''Well. You all know that new company, the Diamonds, right?''

Again, everyone nodded.

''I...work for them. They knew I'd become a Guradian because of Lea, and they didn't want you guys or anyone else to know that I was really a guy''

I raised my head and saw everyone staring at me...wide eyed and in disbelief.

''Y-You work for the Diamonds! OUR ENEMY!'' Nagi yelled.

I nodded.

''W-Why didn't you tell us?'' Tadase asked.

''I wasn't SUPPOSED to tell you, why don't you guys get that?'' I yelled.

''Aaron. What do you do...exactly?''

I stared down at my feet, not replying.

Kotaro stepped into the room.

''Guys. I think it's time for you all to leave.''

Kotaro watched as everyone looked at each other, exchanged glances stood up and left the place.

When all was gone Kotaro walked over to Aaron.

''Aaron''

''Yeah, I know.''

''They'll find out what you do eventually''

''You don't think I know that!''

''What are you gonna tell them?''

''The truth''

''And what's that?''

''I work with Akihito, duh''

I smirked when Kotaro grinned.

''I wish you all the luck in the world, bro''

''Thanks. Now, let's go do something''

Both of us moved to the couch and just flicked on the TV...

* * *

><p><strong>Trai: Boring ending was boring. Anyway, AGAIN, writers' block. BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT. I blame school. xDD<strong>

**Aaron: You always blame school.**

**Trai: That's a lie. School hasn't even started yet~~**

**Aaron: ...Whatever.**

**Trai: Anyway, about school. Starts Tuesday for me. Chapters MAY be a little slower. But who knows. I always seem to...think better at school. xD**

**Lea: R&R guys. We really appreciate it.**

**Trai: Y-Yeah, yeah we do.**


	12. Friend or Foe?

**Trai: WELL EVERYONE. First, I'd love to say HAPPY 11/11/11 and Veteran's Day! 8D And second...I'm sorry it's taken me over 2 months to update! I started my Freshman year, and everything's been crazy. ...And I kind of forgot about this story.**

**Aaron: WOW. Way to go, Trai. Way. To. Go.**

**Trai: SHUT UP, Aaron! I know I'm a terrible person who forgets about her readers! |3**

**Lea: Guys. Can we just get ON with the story, please?**

**Trai: Yes, Lea. Lets!**

**Amu: SC doesn't belong to Trai! Or its characters!**

**Trai: Well, hope you all enjoy the long-waited chapter...if you actually HAVE been waiting for me!**

* * *

><p><em>Re-cap-<em>

_''Aaron''_

_''Yeah, I know.''_

_''They'll find out what you do eventually''_

_''You don't think I know that!''_

_''What are you gonna tell them?''_

_''The truth''_

_''And what's that?''_

_''I work with Akihito, duh''_

_I smirked when Kotaro grinned._

_''I wish you all the luck in the world, bro''_

_''Thanks. Now, let's go do something''_

_Both of us moved to the couch and just flicked on the TV..._

* * *

><p><em>Amu's POV.<em>

We all sat down at the local coffee shop, not saying anything. Everything that just had happened in the past hour and a half...was to much for any of us to handle. Aaron. A person we thought we could trust has been working with the Diamonds all along. Working alongside the enemy! He was lying to us. Pretending to be a woman, to collect our trust.

And then it hit me...

''AHH!''

Everyone jumped and looked at me when I screamed.

''What's wrong, Amu-chii?'' Yaya asked me.

I stared at her, with a large frown placed on my face. ''I just realized...I let Aaron spend the night with me at my house. Alone. A guy.''

Everyone stared at me. I looked at them all, but avoided the expression Tadase was giving me. This was bad. Terribly bad. I didn't even know what to do anymore.

An awkward silence filled the area as we all took a sip of our drink and looked at each other...

* * *

><p><em>Aaron's POV.<em>

I walked slowly through the park, my hands in my pockets and my thoughts running at 100 miles per hour. This was bad. The Diamonds would soon figure out that the Guardians know the truth about me. That they know that I'm a guy...not a girl. They'd soon figure out that I told them that I work with Akihito. CRAP. Everything was bad.

And worse...

If Boss found out about everything...he'd do THAT.

''Life SURE DOES know how to screw me over. Just...great''

I sighed and walked into town. Through the busy streets and through the large crowd of people.

And that's when I passed by the local coffee shop, I seem to buy something from everyday. I stopped and looked in the window. Sitting at a circular table was the...Guardians.

''They're probably talking about me'' I whispered to myself, staring at them. I really do wonder what they're going to do now. They'll probably kick me out of the Guardians and claim that I'm the enemy. Y`know, if they did that I wouldn't be surprised. Actually. I believe I deserve something like that.

Pushing my glasses up, I turned and walked away, wondering what exactly what was going to come to me next.

* * *

><p><em>Amu's POV.<em>

''What do we do now? We don't even know if Aaron is our Friend or a Foe!'' **(A/N: OH. See what I did there? xDD)**

We all looked over at Tadase. He was right. We didn't know. We don't have a clue if Aaron is actually our friend. Or just some sleaze, getting information from us and passing it off to Akihito and his Boss.

''Aaron knows all of our weaknesses. Which means the Diamonds probably know them too. And worse...Akihito may know.''

We all then looked over to Rima, who hasn't spoken in quite some time. Yeah. She was right too. We all confided in Aaron and then we learn that he's been playing us from the start?

''Guys. I-I think Aaron is our friend.''

...Crap.

I can't believe I just said that. I wasn't planning on saying that. I didn't mean to speak out my thoughts. And it didn't help that everyone was scowling at me.

''Guys, Amu-chan is right! Aaron is still our friend!'' Ran yelled.

''Yeah! We don't even know if he's actually giving this information to The Diamonds!'' Miki added.

''Miki is right, desu!'' Suu said.

''Aaron's radiance is really dim!'' Dia added.

I looked at my Charas. It was just like them to back me up.

''Guys. I think we should confront Aaron. We don't even know if he's been giving our information to the Diamonds.''

It took everyone a long time to reply, but we all agreed. We'd find Aaron and confront him.

''So, it's agreed then?''

Everyone nodded.

''I know exactly where he is''

We all turned and saw Ikuto standing there, leaning against the door.

''Where exactly?''

''Where do you think, brainiac?''

''...He's at the Diamonds headquarters''

Everyone looked at each other and we all took off into a sprint.

It was time to do the one thing I KNOW we weren't ready for.

Time to go to the Headquarters of our enemy.

And why?

Because we all have a little bit of faith in Aaron.

...How stupid can we be?

* * *

><p><strong>Trai: WELL. This chapter was a bummer! ;A; I'm sorry. I've been all sad lately, and I don't know why. But I hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**Aaron: ...I didn't like this chapter.**

**Trai: That's not my problem.**

**Aaron: But you're the writer! YOU SHOULD FEEL MY PAIN.**

**Trai: I know...BUT I DON'T. Muah.**

**Aaron: ...**

**Lea: GUYS. Enough! Anyway, R&R! We'll try to update quicker this time!**

**Trai: YEAH. Like next week! I'll make time for updating, I PROMISE!**


	13. Akihito and Aaron?

**Trai: Oh look~ The next chapter. :3 Guys. Guys. Shit's gonna go down (excuse my language).**

**Aaron: Oh is it now? Like what?**

**Trai: WELL. I'd rather not say, and let the readers figure it out for themselves!**

**Aaron: Whatever, I don't even care anymore.**

**Trai: OH AARON, calm down.**

**Lea: Guys. Let's move on.**

**Trai: R-Right. I do not own SC or it's characters!**

**Lea: Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

><p><em>Recap-<em>

_Everyone looked at each other and we all took off into a sprint._

_It was time to do the one thing I KNOW we weren't ready for._

_Time to go to the Headquarters of our enemy._

_And why?_

_Because we all have a little bit of faith in Aaron._

_...How stupid can we be?_

* * *

><p><em>Amu's POV.<em>

Why? Why did things have to turn out like this? I liked it much better when everyone thought Aaron was a girl and we didn't know he worked for The Diamonds. If everything could turn out like that again...It'd be nice.

But now. It was time to do the thing we were all going to regret. Face Aaron. Figure out if he's a Friend or Foe.

But that wasn't what was scaring me.

The thing that scared me the most was thinking that we might run into Akihito.

That guy...put me in the hospital for a week. He broke my leg too. He was more powerful than we thought.

But there was something about him...

Something that made me feel bad for him.

''Maybe if I can just get through to him...'' I whispered.

''Did you say something, Amu?'' Ran asked me.

I shook my head and ran a bit faster, catching up with the group.

We were nearing the Diamond headquarters.

I had a terrible feeling about this...

* * *

><p><em>Aaron's POV.<em>

I walked into the Diamonds building, regretting everything. As soon as I stepped into the door, something hit me over the head, knocking me to the floor. When I looked up I saw boss standing there, with Ebony Tayler. Except. She looked...different.

Like completely different.

And then I realized something. She was in a Charanari.

''HOW DARE YOU AARON! How dare you tell them!''

I looked up at Boss.

''YOU THINK I WANTED TO TELL THEM! It was a complete accident! I NEVER MEANT FOR THEM TO FIND OUT!''

Boss clenched his fists and then he kicked me in my side. I growled and he turned his back to me. ''The Guardians are on their way here. Ebony. Fight off the Guardians. And Aaron... GET READY.''

I clenched my fists and slowly stood up. I was so sick and tired of this dead-end job. Why can't I just...die or something? Yeah. Being put out of my misery sounded nice right about now...

I moved aside as Ebony walked to the door. Before she walked out, she turned and looked at me. ''Way to go, hero.''

She flipped her hair and walked out.

Did I ever mention how much I absolutely HATE her?

I growled again, and walked down the hallway into my 'office'.

I walked over to the closet and pulled the door open. Hanging there, on the door, was a set of clothes for me to change into.

''Aaron...'' Lea said, floating out of my pocket.

I looked at him.

''Don't, Lea. I-I don't care anymore...'' I pulled the clothes off their hanger and changed into them.

Yeah. Life really did like to screw me over.

* * *

><p><em>Amu's POV.<em>

As we got closer to the building, I saw something outside.

No. It was SOMEONE.

I skidded to a stop along with Ikuto and Nagihiko. The three of us watched as everyone else went into their Charanari's. Tadase turned around and ran back over to us. ''Nagi, Ikuto, Amu. GO ON. We'll stop her. We need you three to find Aaron. Good luck!''

Before Tadase turned around and ran off to fight, I pulled him into a hug and whispered, ''Be careful''

He smiled at me and ran off.

I turned and looked at Ikuto and Nagi.

''Guys. I havea bad feeling about this. But forget about that. We need to find Aaron. I think...we should split up.'' The three of us nodded and all ran off into different directions.

Well. Here goes nothing.

I changed into Amulet Spade and ran through the front doors.

What surprised me was that...security wasn't...there?

Hmm. Weird.

Shaking my head, I ran down the hallways looking for anything.

A door caught my attention. It said AKIHITO on it. I pushed the door open, and inside...was Aaron?

No. It was Akihito. Boy. He looked a lot like Aaron.

* * *

><p><em>Akihito's POV.<em>

I didn't move when I heard the door open. I just sat still in my chair, my hands over my face.

''AKIHITO. Where is Aaron!''

That voice...!

I raised my head and looked to my left, only to see Amu Hinamori as Amulet Spade.

''Aaron? I-I don't know''

I watched as she held out her giant paintbrush, ''You're lying''

I smirked at her and stood up.

''Am I?''

''Yes, you are.''

I shrugged and held out my hands.

In my hands was Lea's egg.

I watched as Amu gasped.

''WHAT HAVE YOU DO WITH LEA!''

I laughed. ''What have I done? Nothing. He's right here''

I flicked the egg and the top opened.

''What do you want Aaron-Oh crap''

Amu stared at me.

''A-Aaron?''

I sighed and walked past her, into the hallway.

''Yes, I'm Aaron Grace.''

As soon as I said that, I ran down the hallway and jumped out of one of the windows.

''Charanari: Brave Knight!''

I landed on the ground and waited for Amu to follow me out the window.

''Aaron, I can't believe you just did that''

I turned around, only to see my OTHER chara, Dawson, there.

I ran a hand through my hair.

''I didn't have a choice. And it's not like I could hide it forever. Someone would have figured it out in the first place''

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>.

''AARON! YOU'RE DEAD!''

Aaron jumped out of the way, just as Amu landed on the ground.

''How could you lie to us like that, Aaron! I THOUGHT WE WERE YOUR FRIENDS.''

Amu watched as Aaron pulled one of his swords out of its sheath. ''Friends? HA. You guys never treated me like I was! I heard the way you guys talked about me. I heard and saw everything. You guys never were my friends.''

Ran, Suu and Dia looked at Amu.

''W-What are you talking about? You were our friend from the start! We never did anything like that!''

Aaron roared, ''DON'T LIE TO ME, Hinamori-san!''

''I'M NOT''

Aaron charged at Amu.

As he was about a foot in front of her, he was knocked backwards.

Skidding back a few feet, he raised his head only to see Ikuto there.

''I can't believe you, Aaron''

Aaron dropped his sword and looked at him.

Suddenly- someone hit him in the back, knocking him onto his stomach. When he rolled over, he saw the whole group of Guardians there. All ready to fight.

And...along with the Guardians was Kotaro and Ebony.

Aaron laughed a nervous laugh.

''Kotaro. Ebony. You too...?''

Kotaro bit his lip, ''I'm tired of this Aaron! I just want all of this to stop!''

Aaron looked at his brother. ''Tired of this? Kotaro. You've done NOTHING. You don't even know anything about this! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO COME WITH ME. Mother and father knew you existed. They treated you like family. I WAS THE OUTCAST. That's why I left!''

Aaron then shot his head to Ebony, ''You too, huh? I thought you liked this job.''

Ebony smirked. ''Liked this job? I've always hated it. I only pretended to like it to get on Boss' good side.''

Aaron slowly stood up, and stabbed his sword in the ground.

''So. I'm all alone again, aren't I?''

''No Aaron. You're not alone. You're never alone''

Everyone turned only to see THAT person.

W-What was she doing here!

* * *

><p><strong>Trai: HOLY LONG CHAPTER IS LONG!(actually, not really. xD It just seems long~) D: Oh my gosh, I gave away more than I wanted too! WHOOPS.<strong>

**Aaron: Way to go, telling them I'm actually Akihito.**

**Amu: Who's the person at the end? I WANNA KNOW!**

**Trai: WELL. You'll just have to wait and see, my dear!**

**Aaron: You made me sound like I'm useless...I hate you.**

**Trai: AND I LOVE YOU.**

**Dawson: R&R guys! Tell us what you thought! 8D**

**Trai: Next chap should be up by Tuesday, because I have no life. xD**


	14. Auburn Grace

T**rai: I'm a day late this time ;A; My bad. Oh well. I've had a busy...week so far.**

**Aaron: Uh-huh...no one really cares about your personal life.**

**Trai:...You're probably right, but whatever! I WOULD have updated yesterday but I'm all worried about a speech I have to give on Friday. Ugh, speeches...**

**Aaron: Let's move on.**

**Trai: R-Right. Let's!**

**Lea: Trai doesn't own SC or any of its characters!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap-<em>

_Aaron then shot his head to Ebony, ''You too, huh? I thought you liked this job.''_

_Ebony smirked. ''Liked this job? I've always hated it. I only pretended to like it to get on Boss' good side.''_

_Aaron slowly stood up, and stabbed his sword in the ground._

_''So. I'm all alone again, aren't I?''_

_''No Aaron. You're not alone. You're never alone''_

_Everyone turned only to see THAT person._

_W-What was she doing here!_

* * *

><p><em>Aaron's POV.<em>

I-I couldn't believe this! What was Auburn Grace doing here!

I turned to Ebony, who stood there casually.

''I-I-I thought you and Auburn were the same person, like Akihito and I are!''

I watched as Ebony laughed. ''S-Same person! HA. YEAH RIGHT. I told you I just worked along side of her.''

I clenched my fist over my sword handle. I pulled it from the ground and gripped onto it. I then turned to Auburn.

''What do you want?''

''Aki-I mean Aaron, calm down. I'm here to help you''

''H-Help me? HELP ME DO WHAT?''

''HELP YOU DEFEAT THESE GUYS''

I stared at her for the longest time. Defeat them? Why would I want to do that? I know we were enemies...but these guys have been nice to me. That's why I hated lying to them.

''No''

Everyone stared at me. And as I felt their eyes on me, I broked my charanari and dropped down to one knee.

''W-What did you just say?'' Auburn asked.

''YOU HEARD ME. I will not fight these guys! I may have lied to all of them, and we may be enemies, BUT I DON'T CARE! They're the only ones who have ever treated me like I...I belonged''

I watched as Auburn came over to me and punched me in the head. I got knocked backwards, and I placed my arm over my head. I...guess I deserved that.

''Belonged! HA! You never belonged, Aaron Grace! You're an outcast! YOU'RE A STAR''

I smirked. Star? What kind of star am I? Most of the singing I do...isn't even my real voice. They auto-tune me so much. Even at the concerts I do.

''I don't care. Listen, Ebony, Auburn. Tell Boss I'm done. Tell him I'm going to go my own way from here''

I turned to my charas who stared at me. ''What now Aaron?''

''I want to visit my parents for a little while...''

I then felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around. There stood Amu. She had tears in her eyes. ''Y-You're leaving us?''

I slowly nodded.

''Calm down. I'll be back...sometime.''

She turned away and I watched as she wiped her tears. ''I knew you didn't betray us, Aaron. I-I knew it...''

I placed my hands on her shoulders. ''Y-Yeah. Well, guys. If I'm gonna make this happen then I better go catch a flight. I'll...see you sometime''

I waved to them and watched them all stared at me.

And then I ran off...

* * *

><p><em>Ebony's POV.<em>

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Our STAR has just ran off, by himself, to go visit his parents! WHAT THE HELL?

''When you return Aaron Grace...I WILL get my revenge on you'' I growled to myself, before walking back inside the building. Aaron would pay for leaving us like this. And I knew just how...

I slipped inside Boss' office and waited for him to say something.

''Aaron left, did he?''

I nodded.

''He'll be back. And when he does...I want you and Auburn to, err, take care of him''

I smirked.

''Can do Boss, can do!''

I bowed and left.

Aaron Grace. A traitor. And someone who I can't WAIT to see again.

* * *

><p><em>Amu's POV.<em>

All of us Guardians, plus Kotaro, stared off at the place Aaron ran off too. Leaving us for his parents? I couldn't believe it.

He said he'd be back, and I'm really hoping...that's soon.

Yes, soon would be nice.

''Let's go, Amu.''

I looked up at Ikuto, who was waiting for me to grab his hand. I did just that. I looked at Tadase, who was staring off into the distance. I looked at everyone else. Today...was a terrible day.

Yes, yes it was.

''Guys. We all have to believe in Aaron.''

Everyone looked at me.

''Yeah!''

''I do agree with that, Hinamori''

''Aaron was never our enemy! He was our friend!''

''And he was my brother!''

''Guys. If and when Aaron gets back, let's take him back under our wing!''

Everyone laughed but agreed.

Yes. This was good.

Before I walked off with Ikuto, I looked off to where our old friend ran off too.

''Aaron, I'll be waiting for the day for you to come back''

And then all of us left...

* * *

><p><strong>Trai: ...NOT MY BEST WORK, but whatever. I was cold and hungry and tired and...had writers' block. DX<strong>

**Aaron: Wow, just wow.**

**Trai: I don't even have enough energy to finish this part. So...**

**Lea: R&R guys! Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Trai: THANKS FOR READING THIS REALLY CRAPPY CHAPTER!**


	15. One year later

**Trai: HFASUOUFDASI9P. GUYS, IT'S BEEN SO LONG! -sobs- I'm so sorry I never updated. The year's been hard and everything and ahhhh. I've had a ton of writer's block, at that...**

**Aaron: It's about TIME you came back!**

**Amu: We've been waiting forever!**

**Trai: Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I'm back now. Let's get on with the chapter~**

**Lea: Like always, Trai doesn't own SC or it's characters!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap-<em>

_Before I walked off with Ikuto, I looked off to where our old friend ran off too._

_''Aaron, I'll be waiting for the day for you to come back''_

_And then all of us left..._

* * *

><p><em>Aaron's POV.<em>

How long has it been again? A year? A year since I left everyone? Yeah, that seems like it. It seems like a year. Heh. I wonder how everyone's been doing. I sure as hell haven't been doing great. My parents...disappeared somewhere and the Diamonds have been chasing me. It's been hard, but I'm back. And I'm not leaving again.

I stared up at the Garden. Would...they all really want me back? Am I even welcome back, after everything I did?

Looks like I'll find out.

I pushed the glass doors open and stepped inside. No one was here. Huh? But it's Tuesday. They're ALWAYS here at this time! Lea flew up next to me, ''M-maybe they have a job...?''

I turned my head and frowned at her, ''No. Something's happening right now. Something bad.''

I whipped out my phone and stared at screen. I have messages. Tons of them. Since when? I didn't even feel my phone go off. I shook my head and read the newest one. It's from Amu.

**TO:: Aaron!**  
><strong>FROM:: Amu-chan MSSG:: Aaron? You there? Oh dear god! Things are going bad here! The Diamonds have gotten really strong since you left and they won't leave us alone. Everyone is pretty banged up. And some of us are in the hospital! Oh god. I had no one else to contact! Aaron, please, get back as soon as you can! We all NEED you!<strong>

I stared at the screen for a few minutes. In...the hospital? Have the Diamonds _REALLY_ gotten that much stronger?

It's probably all Auburn's fault. All her. She was strong, before I even met her. Dammit!

I clenched my fists and took off into a run, towards the Diamond's HQ. Looks like they're in for a little surprise visit from their ex-superstar...!

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for me to get there. Thank god. I charanaried before I got here too.<p>

I kicked open the front door and ran past security. Idiots. They didn't even realize I was there.

I ran up to the floor and kicked open the front door. I looked around. It was...empty?

That's when something hit me, hard, from behind and I collapsed to the floor. Someone sat on me and grabbed my arms, holding them behind my chest. They threw my sword and shield away from me and I growled. Who's on top of me!

Footsteps came closer and I looked up at the figure. It's Boss and Auburn. Then...who's on top of me?

''Good job, Kotaro.''

I froze. D-did he just say...Kotaro? My brother!

''Whatever you say, Boss. I told you he'd be back.''

Boss nodded and knelt down in front of me.

''It's been a while, Aaron. You've caused us so much trouble, stopping our plans all around the world in the past year. It's making us angry. Your poor parents-''

I shouted at him, ''WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY PARENTS!''

He put his hand under my chin and made me lock eyes with him, ''Work for us again or they'll die. Do you really want that?''

I stared at him. He...has my parents? Again? I-i thought...

I shook my head and sighed, ''Fine. I'll come work for you again. Just...let them go. P-please.''

He gave me a strang smile, ''You know I can't do that, until I know you're not going to betray us. Again.''

He snapped his fingers and Kotaro got off of me. I stood up and grabbed my sword and shield, strapping them back on my back. I broke my charanari and Lea sat on my shoulder. I stared down at Kotaro, but he just looked away. Feh. My own brother?

Boss turned his back to me, ''Take a walk with Auburn. She'll tell you our new plan for the Guardians.''

Boss waved and Kotaro ran after him, leaving me alone with Auburn. She was staring at me for a while, but then walked past me, to the door. She opened it up and I followed her outside. I whipped out my phone and quickly sent Amu a text. I slipt it into my pocket, right as she turned and looked at me.

I then asked what this...new plan was and she started explaining everything that's happened in the past year.

This...is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Trai: This chapter is all about Aaron, because I suck! XD<strong>

**Aaron: You...turned my own brother against me! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.**

**Trai: W-woah, wait! D: I'm sorry! I just...**

**Kotaro: Shut up, both of you.**

**Trai: He's right. R&R guys! Tell me what you thought! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Miki: Again, sorry this is so late!**


End file.
